cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Wishborn
While not technically a clan in the literal sense, the Wishborn are a group of magically-infused people who have been granted a wish in exchange for their services in fighting against evil beings known as "Witches" and "Yoma". Using the abilities granted to them based upon their wish, they take up the fight against these threats wherever they surface, guided by a beacon created from their desire known as a "Soul Gem," which serves as the seat of their power and vitality. While the prospect of having whatever one could desire simply handed to them sounds like a winning situation on the outset, those now in service to Kyuubey, the feline-like creature responsible for granting these wishes, find themselves dealing with far greater problems than just Witches and Yoma... The Wish ---- Kyuubey has the apparent ability to make almost any wish or desire in a person's heart come true, though he has been known to turn down requests that act in a negative manner towards others or the world at large. Those who have had their wishes granted are said to have entered a "contract" with Kyuubey, whereupon the contracted then has their wish or desire granted, and as a result, is bestown with magical powers directly or even indirectly related to their wish. In return, these powers are occasionally required to engage and attempt to defeat Witches and Yoma who are present within the world, the former of which are ONLY susceptible to an engagement with a Wishborn. In order to use these powers (in most cases; some rare exceptions are possible), a Wishborn must "transform" into their Magical state, in order to unleash their full potential and capability as a Wishborn. These transformations are widely varied and generally reflect something of the wish itself, but the actual process and specifics are left up to the player entirely, as it is more or less a cosmetic preference. Still, it is required for most, if not all, Wishborn-specific abilities, as they remain dormant while a Wishborn is in their normal, everyday state of being. Related to Wishborn: Soul Gem Powers Grief Seed Witches Yoma Corruption Note From Lilly This Roleplay plot is based off the individual anime series of "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" and "Claymore". As such, it is easy to note the familiarities contained, but please be mindful that this Roleplay is not an exact replication of the plot within either of these two animation broadcasts. Things may (and likely will) happen that are contrary to one or both of them, but bear in mind that the plot contained in the Cleft's RP is an original work; specific characters and concepts may not be, but the story being told certainly is. Ideally, this means please don't come at me with things such as "WTF, there were no magical boys in Madoka!" or "Women could become Yoma, too! It's right there in the series!" Yes, I understand both of these. But this roleplay arc is a new situation that doesn't directly portain to either of them as such. So just have fun with it, and if something seems a little wacky or "non-canon", don't question it; assume that it is intended to be this way. Category:Clans